goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Quire steals an ice cream truck and gets grounded
Characters Stephen Quire-Eric Taylor Jolicoeur-Salli Eric Jolicoeur-Eric Me-Steven Cop-Dallas Ice Cream Vendor-Princess Lily's dad-Diesel Lily's mom-Kimberly Stephen's dad-Paul Stephen's mom-Kate Jack-David/Evil Genius/Zack Plot Stephen Quire gets in big trouble for stealing an ice cream truck. Transcript Stephen Quire: What's this? An ice cream truck? I will take it. (Taylor and her husband Eric come in) Stephen Quire: What can I get you? Taylor Jolicoeur: I'll have a cotton candy milkshake. Eric Jolicoeur: I'll have the same thing my wife is getting. Stephen Quire: Okay. (cuts to a police office where a cop, Lily and I are there) Police Officer: Excuse me who are you? Ice Cream Vendor: I'm Lily Stewart. I now have a job as an ice cream truck vendor. Police Officer: What's wrong? Ice Cream Vendor: I was in the bathroom for 15 minutes when all of a sudden, someone stole my ice cream truck. When I got out, it was gone. Mickeymcguinness7: I know who stole your ice cream truck! Ice Cream Vendor: Who? Mickeymcguinness7: It was Stephen Quire! I will go and talk to him and then I'm going to get him arrested! (back to Stephen Quire) Stephen Quire: Who are you? Mickeymcguinness7: My name is Mickey McGuinness otherwise known as the creator of this video! Stephen Quire: Why are you so angry? Do you want an ice cream? Mickeymcguinness7: First of all, I don't want an ice cream and second of all, are you stealing an ice cream truck because I already talked to the owner and the police that you did! Stephen Quire: All right, I stole an ice cream truck. Mickeymcguinness7: Oh my God! Stephen Quire, how dare you steal an ice cream truck! You know you broke one of the Lord's Ten Commandments! That's it! I'm calling the cops to get you arrested! (on phone) Police Officer: What is it? Mickeymcguinness7: Stephen Quire just stole an ice cream truck! Can you get him arrested? Thanks, good bye! Police Officer: You are under arrest for stealing an ice cream truck! (cop car leaves) Mickeymcguinness7: Now that Stephen Quire is behind bars, let's call Lily Stewart's house. Hello, Tony and Melissa? Lily's dad: What is it? Mickeymcguinness7: Your daughter Lily is in her room and she's upset because Stephen Quire stole her ice cream truck. Can you take her back to the park? Lily's mom: Thank you. (Tony, Melissa and Lily arrive) Lily: Thank you. You are a good person. Mickeymcguinness7: Let's hope Stephen never steals your ice cream truck ever again. By the way, let's see what happens to Stephen Quire. (in jail) Police Officer: This is your cell! You will stay for a year! (Stephen's mom dad and brother come in. Stephen's mom and dad are cross with him except for his brother Jack who is laughing) Stephen's dad; Stephen Quire, how dare you steal an ice cream truck and get arrested! I also heard from the creator, owner and police that you are in jail for a year! Jack: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Stephen is in jail for a year. Stephen's mom: You are grounded for a year! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Arrested stuff Category:Arrest stuff